The invention relates to automobile equipment and particularly to anti-theft equipment for automobiles. The prior art includes various interlocks for preventing movement of an automobile steering wheel. Such apparatus in general provided an interlocking member which engages a portion of the steering wheel under some predetermined condition. The predetermined condition may be for example, when the ignition key is off and the transmission is in the neutral or park position. Such structures have not been sufficiently effective to deter automobile theft other than by a youth who may be merely interested in a short ride.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will substantially decrease the likelihood of the theft of an automobile.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is visible from the exterior of the car and which when installed will make it apparent to someone outside the car that the theft of that particular vehicle will be substantially more difficult than other vehicles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which may be easily and inexpensively installed on existing automobiles.
An additional object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.